Os 7 contos proibidos p2 Instinto Youkai
by Yntegra Hellsing
Summary: Fanfic Revisada e corrigida. Inuyasha sente seus instintos a flor da pele e põe a vida de Kagome em risco.


Instinto de Yokai

Depois de um certo tempo juntos na longa jornada em busca dos fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas, o relacionamento de Inuyasha com Kagome parecia mais definido e claro. Era óbvio que Kagome amava Inuyasha e vice-versa. Inclusive a garota já havia se declarado pra ele indiretamente a ponto deste decidir que era com ela que ele queria ficar, embora Kikyou ainda seja uma sombra constante em seu passado. A moça temia sempre que Inuyasha fosse atrás daquele corpo sem alma e com certeza ele ainda não estava livre dessa questão.

Certa noite, observando Kagome dormir em seu futtton, Inuyasha não conseguia dormir afinal. Foi então que a menina abriu os olhos derrepente ela se ergueu. Havia tido um pesadelo. Inuyasha aproximou-se mais:

Kagome, o que houve? -disse sussurrando para que seus amigos não acordassem.

Está tudo bem Inuyasha, eu só tive um pesadelo. Por que não está dormindo?

Não consigo dormir. Estou sem sono.

Depois desse pesadelo, vai ser difícil que eu volte dormir. Vamos dar uma volta. Está tão bonita a noite.

Tem razão, vamos.

Os dois de levantaram e saíram da cabana. A noite realmente estava linda e a lua reluziu no céu. O tempo era ameno e corria uma brisa suave pela região. Kagome e Inuyasha caminhavam lado a lado e ela foi contando seu pesadelo para poder se aliviar do susto. Ele a levou para uma árvore segura e lá continuaram sua conversa.

É, eu acho que foi por causa daquele Yokai que nós matamos ontem. Por isso que você teve um pesadelo, Kagome.

Deve ter sido. Mas...parecia tão real, eu tive tanto medo, medo de...- fez um pausa abaixando sua cabeça.- medo de te perder Inuyasha...- terminou sua frase com uma lágrima nos olhos.

Por favor não chore Kagome, eu estou aqui não estou? Então? Venha, vamos descer, você precisa dormir. Nós ainda temos um longo caminho até chegar naquela aldeia.

Tudo bem...- disse enxugando a lágrima.

Quando desceram da árvore, Inuyasha avançava em direção a cabana. Foi então que Kagome segurou em sua mão:

Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?

Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com kagome segurando sua mão.

Eu prometo. – disse se aproximando dela para beija-la. Kagome correspondeu e aproximou-se também. Inuyasha deu um beijo inocente em Kagome e fez mensão de sair, foi quando esta segurou em sua nuca e puxou o de volta para si.

Ela estava sendo ousada pela primeira vez, nunca tinha dado um beijo em Inuyasha daquela forma. As línguas se encontraram num instante e ele agarrou em sua cintura com mais força. A garota sentiu ele aperta-la ainda mais e o beijo ficar mais voraz. Estava mordendo seus lábios. Foi então que Kagome forçou que ele parasse:

Inuyasha! Pare!

Ele ouviu sua voz:

Kagome! Desculpe! Eu, eu... não foi minha intenção.Eu não sei o que deu em mim...eu...

Nem mesmo Inuyasha entendia o porque daquela reação. Era certo que ele a desejava, que a queria, mas não daquela forma, tão agressiva. Podia sentir o corpo dela estalar no abraço apertado que havia dado. Não estava acreditando na sua reação. Pedia desculpas sem parar.

Kagome, me perdoe por favor, me perdoe...

Está tudo bem Inuyasha, acho que...foi só uma impolgação a mais não é mesmo?

É...quer dizer, eu não sei o que me deu...

Tudo bem, eu estou bem. Vamos. Precisamos voltar pra cabana. Precisamos dormir pois continuaremos nossa caminha rum ao vilarejo logo de manhãzinha. Quero ver a vovó Kaede logo.

Você está certa. Vamos.

Kagome estendeu a mão para Inuyasha, mas este não retribuiu. Kagome recolheu sua mão estendida um tanto constrangida pela situação.

Kagome também estava intrigada, pois ela nunca resistiu ou resistiria a qualquer carinho ou apelo de Inuyasha, mas a situação era realmente estranha. Nunca Inuyasha havia reagido daquela forma antes. Isso a fazia pensar se, conforme o relacionamento fosse se aprofundando, ele se tornaria ainda mais agressivo. Ela acreditava que não No entanto...

Chegando ao vilarejo, todos estavam pensando em uma só coisa. A água da cachoeira para se refrescar. Estava muito quente e eles haviam caminhado durante toda manhã. Chegando finalmente a cachoeira o grupo resolveu relaxar e aproveitar o momento de trégua com os Youkais. Porém, o clima de constrangimento entre o casal principal ainda estava tenso. Foi quando Kagome, após sair da cachoeira e vestir seu uniforme, resolveu tomar a iniciativa de quebrar o gelo.

Inuyasha...- chamou docemente.

O que foi Kagome? Está pressentindo algum fragmento da jóia? Perguntou saindo rápido da água.

Não Inuyasha, eu só...gostaria de conversar com você...a sós. – ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos e entendeu a que ela se referia. Então saíram com o objetivo de se afastarem do grupo adentrando na floresta.

Ué, cadê eles? – perguntou curioso Shippo.

Eles precisam ficar sozinhos um pouco, Shippo. Acho que eles devem Ter muito o que conversar.

Por que está dizendo isso Miroku? Perguntou Sango curiosa.

Não é nada Sango, depois a gente conversa.

Algum tempo depois, afastados dali, o casal resolveu para próximo a árvore onde Inuyasha tinha sido lacrado.

E em pensar que conheci você aqui...

É verdade Kagome. Mas, quando você me viu pela primeira vez, o que você sentiu? Você ficou com medo?

Não, eu senti tudo, menos medo.

Você nunca teve medo de mim, Kagome? Mesmo quando estava transformado em Youkai completo?

Não Inuyasha, nunca. E você sabe porque.

Mas quando eu...tentei...me aproximar mais de você...ontem a noite, eu pude sentir o cheiro. Você estava com medo.

Talvez Inuyasha. Mas não esta com medo de você, estava com medo da situação. Era a primeira vez que eu era tocada daquela forma. Estava assustada receosa do que pudesse acontecer.

Pois saiba que eu nunca, nunca vou machucar você! Disse gritando.

Calma Inuyasha, e sei disso. Por favor, não fique chateado por causa daquilo. Já passou, tá bem? Me abraça por favor.

E ele abraçou Imediatamente. Foi fatal. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e o contato da pele era um convite. Os lábios não resistiram em se tocar e o beijo parecia uma despedida. Inuyasha mais do que depressa introduziu a língua na boca da menina, sem que ela ao menos tivesse tempo de respirar. O Cheiro que ela exalava naquele estante era diferente. Parecia algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele novamente a apertou contra si, dessa vez deslizando as mãos para os cabelos segurando sua nuca para que o beijo não acabasse. Logo desceu suas mãos para as nádegas dela apertando ainda mais contra si. Kagome arregalou os olhos imediatamente e tentou afastar Inuyasha mais uma vez empurrando seu ombros, mas era inútil. Ele a encostou na árvore sagrada e finalmente parou de beija-la para lambuzar de saliva quente suas orelhas. Nem a menina pode resistir, semicerrou os olhos num gemido. Pronto, isso fora o suficiente. Foi então que uma voz diferente, mas conhecida, foi ouvida:

Você está gostando? Pois agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro Inuyasha.

Ela parou de respirar, quis gritar, mas era tarde demais, Inuyasha era um Youkai completo.

FLASHBACK

Você está gostando? Pois agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro Inuyasha.

Ela parou de respirar, quis gritar, mas era tarde demais, Inuyasha era um Youkai completo.

Kagome não sabia o que fazer. Usava sua força instintivamente mas era em vão.

Inuyasha, por favor pare! Pare!

Parar porque? Eu sei que você está gostando, sua vagabunda! Há tempos que está se insinuando pra mim! Pensa que eu sou idiota, hein? Indagava tentando arrancar as roupas da garota.

Ela já se via sem blusa, com a pela lanhada pelas garras ansiosas do youkai. A cada arranhão, um lágrima corria de seu rosto, não sabia mais o que pensar, estava decepcionada e frustrada. De repente o cheiro das lágrimas foram substituídos pelo cheiro anterior que a menina exalava. O Youkai completa refazia sua forma e começava a se acalmar.

Inuyasha por favor, não faça isso comigo, por favor...

Kagome, Meu Deus, Kagome, o que foi que eu fiz?

Inuyasha se afastou perplexo com a imagem que estava diante de si. Kagome caída no chão com suas roupas rasgadas e com a pele dos braços e colo arranhados.

Kagome eu...

Não chega perto de mim! Eu te odeio!

Não...-disse com a voz rouca – eu sou...um monstro.

E correu para o fundo da floresta.

Inuyasha!- Kagome gritou, mas foi em vão. Ele já havia entrado floresta adentro desaparecido entre as árvores.

Afinal, o que havia acontecido? Inuyasha nunca tinha agido daquela forma com Kagome. Porque as carícias mais íntimas poderiam transforma-lo em youkai completo? Será que ela jamais poderia fazer amor com o homem que ama? Numa fração de segundos ela se fez todas essas perguntas e se arrependeu de dizer que o odiava. É lógico que não o odiava, o desejava.

Tentando se recompor, Kagome retorna para a cachoeira procurando pelos amigos. Eles ficam desesperados com a situação a levam de volta para o vilarejo. Algum tempo depois, com os ferimentos cuidados pela senhora Kaede, Miroku, Sango e Kagome conversavam enquanto Shippo dormia.

Kagome, se você me permite a intimidade, o que foi que aconteceu afinal entre vocês?

Bem, Sango...- começou a conversa um tanto sem graça- você sabe que eu e Inuyasha estamos juntos e de um tempo pra cá, bem...nós estávamos ficando mais íntimos...

E então alguma coisa fez ele se transformar...

É, mas não sei o que foi.

Eu sei. – respondeu Miroku.- se me permite a intromissão eu sei qual é a razão disso ter acontecido.

Miroku, isso é coisa séria. Não venha com suas sem vergonhices por favor – disse Sango indignada.

Isso é puro sentido youkai, Kagome.

Sentido Youkai? – perguntou as duas ao mesmo tempo.

É. Embora Inuyasha seja metade humano, o que prevalece nele são seus sentido youkai. Sentidos que vem do instinto demônio dele. Como seu olfato é bastante apurado, ele deve sentir o cheiro que Kagome exala quando está ..hum...excitada.

Oh!- exclamou a menina, um tanto envergonhada.- Mas então, o que eu posso fazer? Quando estou com ele, vocês sabem, eu fico assim...mas porque eu amo tanto! Como não poderia ficar?

Eu não sei Kagome, mas com toda certeza a tendência é isso ficar cada vez pior. A essa altura, Inuyasha também deve estar envergonhado e se sentindo culpado, por isso não apareceu e nem deve aparecer tão cedo.

Mas isso não pode ficar assim...

Bem, Kagome, a solução só você poderá encontrar. Precisa Ter um conversa séria com ele e tentar fazer com que ele entenda que...

O que?

De que vocês nunca vão poder fazer amor, ou então, ele poderá matar você.

Isso não! – respondeu levantando-se subitamente – Ele nunca faria isso comigo, entendeu?

Como você poderá garantir isso, Kagome? Não se esqueça, ele é um youkai, um demônio. Vai querer possui-la a força e isso poderá lhe custar a vida.

Eu não tenho medo Miroku. Se eu tiver que morrer assim, morrerei feliz.

Kagome!- exclamou Sango, surpresa com a resposta da amiga.

No dia seguinte, Kagome procurou por Inuyasha em toda redondeza, mas era impossível. Envergonhado e triste, o rapaz se recusara a aparecer por mais 3 dias. Kagome estava ficando louca e resolveu tomar um estranha e difícil decisão.

Próxima ao riacho que ficava ao lado da aldeia, discretamente Kagome resolveu atrair Inuyasha de outra forma. Sentada na beirada deixando seus delicados pés serem molhados pela água cristalina, ela começou a pensar nele, mas de forma sedutora e lasciva. Imaginava-se nos braços fortes do meio youkai, sendo tocada entre suas pernas. Com isso, ela novamente exalava o perfume que fazia o rapaz enlouquecer. Fora instantâneo. O rapaz, totalmente transformado entrava no vilarejo, derrubando coisas empurrando as pessoas, aos berros, procurando pela menina.

Kagome, onde você está? Você não pode fugir de mim por muito tempo, eu posso sentir o seu cheiro. Kagome!

Ele agarrou uma criança e colocou suas garras próximas ao pescoço da criança. Os aldeãos ficaram em pânico.

Se você não vier, eu mato esse maldito moleque!

Estou aqui...Inuyasha.

Era uma cena e tanto. Os dois se olhavam profundamente enquanto o clima de pavor pairava no ar entre as pessoas do vilarejo. Os amigos, Sango, Miroku e Shippo correram para tentar impedir que Kagome fizesse alguma besteira. Mas era pouco, Kagome estava disposta a enfrenta-lo principalmente agora para salvar a vida do povoado.

-Solte o menino Inuyasha!- exclamou Kagome seriamente.

-Só se você vier comigo.

-Eu irei com você, mas antes solte o garoto.

-Kagome, o que pensa que está fazendo?-perguntou aflita a amiga Sango.

-Não se preocupe, Sango, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Por favor respeite a minha decisão. Fique tranqüila vai dar tudo certo.

-Mas ele vai mata-la.

-Não. Ele não vai, ele me ama e eu sei disso. Eu tenho que ir. Cuide de todos está bem?

Kagome aproximou-se mais um pouco e Inuyasha soltou o garoto. Ele agarrou Kagome e a colocou no colo furiosamente. Kagome deu um pequeno gemido e Inuyasha, pulando e correndo desapareceu na floresta com a menina nos braços.

-Meu Deus, o que foi que ela fez?

-Se eu conheço a Kagome, Sango, ela sofrerá um pouco, mas ficará bem.- disse o monge apoiando o braço sobre o ombro da exterminadora.

Algum tempo depois Inuyasha colocou Kagome no chão, estavam longe o suficiente para que ela pudesse gritar e ninguém pudesse ouvi-la. Dando passos vagarosos para trás, suas costas encontram novamente um árvore. Ela realmente não tinha escapatória. Ele a olhava da forma mais lasciva e faminta possível. Estava enlouquecido para possui-la, os olhos vermelhos e a boca com dentes afiados e salivantes denunciavam o desejo do Youkai.

-Você também quer isso não é? Eu posso sentir daqui mesmo, seu cheiro...você me deseja.

Entregue aquela situação tão estranha, Kagome o desejava sim. Mas como? Ela se perguntava, ele estava na forma youkai, ele poderia até mata-la, mas ela sabia no fundo, que ele não queria mata-la e sim te-la, por inteiro.

-Esse cheiro é um feitiço, está saindo daí, do meio de suas pernas-ele disse em tom ameaçador. Ela ficou vermelha na mesma hora. Ele correu na direção dela. Kagome contorceu-se de pavor. O corpo dele chocou-se contra o dela. Ele colocou as mãos entre as pernas da garota e apalpou sua calcinha. Sentia que estava úmida, levou os dedos ao nariz e conferiu.

-Sim...é esse cheiro que sinto, você me deseja também não é?

-Ssim...-disse a menina no meio de um gemido.

Ele introduziu a língua dentro da boca da jovem. Queria engoli-la, lambia seu pescoço ate que Kagome sentiu uma leve mordida. Tinha sangue no canto dos lábios do youkai. Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo a dor.

-Está sentindo dor? Você ainda não sabe o que é dor, humana!

Ele a empurrou no chão. No meio da relva, ele arrancou a blusa da menina de uma só vez. Voltou a lamber kagome. Dessa vez nos seios, arranhando os mamilos coma ponta dos caninos. Inuyasha deixava marcas por todo corpo da menina. Ela gemia e gritava e entre um e outro as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto.

-Que foi? não está gostando? Eu duvido-disse em tom sarcástico.

-Vou fazer você pedir mais...-Ele direcionou o rosto para o sexo da menina. Provou todo o sabor de êxtase que a menina sentia. Ela se contorcia mais e mais de puro e inédito prazer. Na verdade sempre sonhou em fazer amor com Inuyasha mas nunca imaginaria que seria daquela forma.

Selvagem, ele arrancou o pouco que lhe restava das roupas e puxou violentamente a garota para si. Penetrou sem cerimônia a virgindade de Kagome. Ela deu um grito agudo, mas ele não parou. Com violência frenética repetia os movimentos agarrando os cabelos da jovem. Subitamente, ele a virou de costas, colocou-a de quatro, ainda puxando lhe os braços, segurando os punhos e o cabelo. Penetrou-a no mesmo lugar. Surpreendentemente, Kagome não gritava mais, estava começando gozar daquela situação. Inuyasha a penetrava mais e mais quando finalmente gozou. Um líquido quente e forte fora lançado nas costas da menina sujando seu corpo e cabelos. Ele assim que havia gozado, também voltou ao seu estado meio youkai e Kagome terminou desacordada e nua na relva.

Com a consciência recobrada, Inuyasha viu o corpo de Kagome nu caído no chão e desesperado, tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-Kagome, o que foi que aconteceu? Porque...

-Inuyasha...você voltou!

-Quem fez isso com você? Por acaso...

-Foi você meu amor! Não se preocupe, eu sabia que você voltaria pra mim...-disse dando um beijo suava no rosto dele voltando a desmaiar.

Inuyasha retirou a parte de cima do Kimono e envolveu o corpo da menina, colocou-a no colo e levou para o vilarejo.

Chegando lá todos estavam apreensivos pelo retorno dele.

-Por que as pessoas estão olhando assim pra mim, Miroku?

-Kagome está bem?

-O que aconteceu aqui, Miroku? O que foi que eu fiz a essa gente?

-Calma Inuyasha, você não fez nada, graças a Kagome. Se ela não tivesse se entregado a você, você teria destruído a aldeia.

Inuyasha colocou Kagome na cabana de Kaede. Um dia se passou. Kagome ainda ferida, procurou por Inuyasha em cima de uma árvore.

-Desce daí Inuyasha.

-Kagome, como posso olhar pra você? Olha só o que eu fiz a você e você ainda continua a me procurar.

-Inuyasha, eu sei o que você me fez. Eu queira que minha primeira vez tivesse sido de outra forma, mas...

-Mas...

-Eu te amo afinal, você sabe bem disso e quando a gente ama, é capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Tenho certeza que daqui pra frente vai ser diferente. Você não fará mais daquele jeito comigo.

-Como pode Ter tanta certeza afinal? E se eu o fizer?

Kagome deu um leve sorriso no canto da boca e abaixou os olhos. Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a resposta, mas entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

OK PESSOAL,

DESCULPE MAS AGORA QUE VI QUE PESSOAS ANONIMAS NÃO PODIAM POSTAR REVIEWS ANTES, SORRY! BEM AGORA EU TENHO CONTO COMPLETO E INTEIRINHO PRA VC LEREM TUDO DE UMA VEZ SÓ, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

BJS

SEXYKAGOME


End file.
